


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Annie has a special talent for making snowballs. Jeff’s not sure why, but hers are always harder, rounder, and firmer than his. (And that’s not a comment on his masculinity.) Jeff may not know how, but he’s convinced that Annie’s cheating. She’s sneaky like that. Don’t let the big, innocent eyes fool you. He suspects those cute little striped mittens she wears have some kind of special power.

Jeff is not hiding from Annie. He’s not resting and he’s certainly not out of breath. He _is_ standing behind the brick Mechanical Building, smelling the exhaust fumes from the overworked heating system and trying not to think about how he got to be so fucking old.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something, no, someone crashes into him. It’s Annie, and she’s tackled him from behind. They hit the ground with a thud, and she’s on top of him, panting and shoving handfuls of snow down the neck of his jacket.

“Cry for mercy, Jeff Winger!” Annie shouts. Her hair is mussed under her pink hat and her cheeks are bright red and all Jeff can do is think about how screwed he is.

“Mercy!” He pulls her down and kisses her.


End file.
